


To Your Heartbeat

by inuyaship



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, self insert - Fandom, self shipping - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fdhfhdsfjksd i love this one sm, this is just fluffy stuff, this is my fav thing i wrote tbh, which is why its the first thing im putting on here!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyaship/pseuds/inuyaship
Summary: Inuyasha and Leo have arrived back to the Modern Era after a few weeks in the Feudal Era.





	To Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i finally made an AO3 acc!! nyes, this is my official AO3 acc :3c

The bed dips and Inuyasha turns, his hands raising in a startle. Then he presses a hand against Leo’s hair, caressing the soft fluff. “Are you okay?”

“Are you okay?” Leo deflects with a shrug, a soft sigh, then more rustling, shifting to sit alongside Inuyasha.. He catches Inuyasha’s gaze, then smiles some. “Generally speaking, I’m fine, but what about you?”

Inuyasha’s breath catches in his chest at the sight of Leo’s sad gaze and melancholic smile. It carries a heavy resemblance to Kikyo’s. He shakes his head at the thought, blinking frantically. “I… uh…”

“You, uh, what?” Leo teases, before smiling genuinely, his dimples showing. “You can tell me anything, you know.”

“Well, I’m not good at that, you know, just…” Inuyasha tries weakly, unsure of what to say. He never had anyone ask him how he feels… “…I could be doing better.”

“What’s the matter?” Leo’s staring at him now, with those warm milky eyes. “Usually you’re very yappy. You like to talk. Not that I don’t mind…” He nudges him gently. 

“It’s okay. You can trust me. I won’t tell a soul.” He mimes zipping, then throws away the zipper.

Inuyasha feels the press of warmth in his palms, glances down and notices that there is a sudden softness there. Leo’s hands, wrapped in his own. He almost trembles at the attention, the soft rub of a comforting thumb against his knuckles. “I…” His eyes flicker from his hands- their hands, to Leo’s eyes, which are flooding with tender attention. “…I don’t know…”

Leo realizes. “Oh, I’m sorry, do you…” Leo pushes himself back a little, close to pulling his hands away, then releases a small startled noise at the pull closer. “…Inuyasha?”

“Its fine,” He flushes as it dawns on how grabby his hands were. “I… like this.”

“Holding hands?” Leo asks, cocks his head, before raising a nervous hand to his face, rubbing self-consciously. “I… I do, too. Its… really nice.” He demurely presses his hand back against Inuyasha’s own. “You’re always warm, you know.”

“I am?” His voice trembles at that. “You are, too.”

They both find a warmth in the midst of the chilled night.

In the spill of sunshine, Inuyasha’s body lurches upright, before he stills at the weight on his chest. “Leo,” He thinks, exhaling shakily. “We must have wound up like this sometime in the middle of the night…” He’s smiling to himself, now, wrapping his arms around him much more tightly, pulling him further up. Inuyasha adjusts the comforter, before languidly lowering his head back down onto the pillow. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt so… safe. So… at home. With Leo’s head resting atop his chest, his arms wrapped around him, the soft inhale and exhale he releases, the curl of sleeping fingers at his shoulder.

When Leo awakens, with hooded sleepy eyes, he shifts a bit to the side. And just at that moment, a ripple of soft sunshine brushes through the gossamer curtains, reflects off the Sacred Jewel and… a flash of warmth, followed by radiant flickers of light, which carry a resemblance to the spreading of candles on a quivering lake. 

Then he glances up, gives an even warmer smile and he buries himself closer. “I’m glad you slept,”

“I… I’m glad I did, too,” He stammers out, then almost growls at himself at how stupid he sounds. “I mean-” He hushes when Leo presses a finger to his lips.

“-I know what you meant.” Leo whispers gently. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. Okay?”

Inuyasha nods, swallowing.

The moment Leo slowly unravels away from him, Inuyasha finds himself pulling Leo back into his arms, an unspoken question.  
Leo turns to him, with questioning eyes.

“Can we stay like this for a little while longer?”

Leo pauses.

Inuyasha can hear the thrum of his heart.

Leo lowers closer to Inuyasha. “Of course…” He murmurs, his head resting in the crook of Inuyasha’s neck, hands at his shoulderblades. “…don’t blame me, though, if I fall asleep again.”

“Fall asleep to what, my warmth?” Inuyasha weakly teases.

“No… to your heartbeat.”

**Author's Note:**

> inuyaship is my tumblr if you wanna req any S/I or self shipping stuffs!! (doodles, drabbles, stuff like that ^^)


End file.
